captainjapan_the_gang_of_sevenfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
This is a list of heroes and allies to appear in the story. Main Members These are the protagonists of the series that are brought together on orders from Nicole & Benson. *'Jamiko Miyamoto (Captain-Japan):' The main character and leader of the team. He was told by S.P.D. commanders Nicole Watterson & Benson that since the forces of evil are getting stronger, he would need to bring together a team to help him battle the villains. The members he was given while not his first choice, but he was more then willing to make it work. He is a good leader or be it a little shy and tends to dought himself at times, but the Gang are always willing to help him. Because he is very nice & sweet, girls often develop crushes on Jamiko without him even trying and Stocking, Carrie & Pinkie-Pie have huge crushes on him. In Jamiko's Captain-Japan armor, he's more brave and aways up for a fight, plus he is a really skilled fighter with his Samurizer-Sword. *'Gumball Watterson:' The son of Nicole Watterson and Jamiko's best friend. He has very little skills in combat, but is very agile and can use his sharp teeth and claws to bite and slash at his opponents. He has a huge crush on a girl named Penny and is also good friends with Pinkie-Pie. He joined the team because his mother said so, and also because he wants to help Jamiko on his missions. *'Finn the Human:' From the Land of Ooo, Finn is a skilled fighter & swordsmen. Finn has great respect for Jamiko as a fellow swordsmen & hero and often gives him good advice. His love of adventures and protecting the innocent are the main reasons why he joined the team. He is in love with a girl named Flame-Princess. Later on, during a three way attack by a Shadowkan, a Megazord and an Action-Commander, Finn battled against Lord-Destruction himself and was badly hurt, becoming paralysed from the neck-down. He is now retired from the team and gave his spot on the team to Phalinks, knowing that he'll be a great member of the team. *'Stocking Anarchy:' Stocking joined the team in hopes of finding her older sister Panty (who has been missing for some time). Because of her foulmouth, she was worried about joining the team since most of the members (like Finn, Jamiko, Gumball and Carrie) are kids and Pinkie's so innocent, but because of Jamiko's kindness, she soon warms up to the group and even considers them her new family. She can turn her stockings into a pair of magical swords. Beacuse of his kindness, Stocking develops feelings for Jamiko. *'Carrie:' One of Gumball's old schoolmates, Carrie's the group's own emo-goth ghost-girl. She joins the team because Nicole asked her to look after Gumball and keep him out of trouble. She can use her ghost-powers to take control of her opponent, making fight their allies. Like Stocking & Pinkie-Pie, Carrie has feelings for Jamiko. *'BMO:' Finn's video-game friend who joined the team sharing Finn sence of adventure. He is the smallest member of the Gang, but he can defend himself with a modified sprobe-light to blind foes. Since he's Finn's friend, BMO often hangs out him, but he is friends with everyone else aswell. *'Pinkie-Pie:' Pinkie joined the Gang of Seven for one simple reason, because it would be really fun. She's the most cheerful of the group who is good friends with both Gumball & Stocking (mostly sharing Stocking's love of sweets). Since she is unpredectible, she can catch her opponents off guard while sending them flying with powerful kicks, and her main weapon is her trademark "Party-Cannon" firing special projectiles at her foes. She has a huge crush on Jamiko, and she's not even trying to hide it at all. *'Sentai-Convoy:' This young Autobot is the largest and most powerful member of the Gang of Seven. He is decended from the great Autobot hero, Optimus-Prime. He joined the team because he wanted to live up to his ancestor's legend. His normal size-form can transform into a car, but when fighting larger foes, can summon the Combiner-Units Air-Lion, Ground-Tricera & Bullet-Gunner to fuse with them to become Sentai-Convoy. *'Phalinks:' Phalinks is a kaijin who has seen the light. He was once a member of S.H.A.D.O.W under Twin-Masters' command. He was sent to fight the team but was defeated in battle. After he and Jamiko were amost killed by some of Destruction's mutants, he relised that S.H.A.D.O.W have no honor when it comes to combat and decides to join S.P.D to protect the innocent. After some time Finn was badly hurt in a battle he had with Destruction, Phalinks was given a spot on the team with Finn's blessing. Phalinks is a skilled fighter who uses both a sword and a whip during battle and follows a code of honor. Since he joined S.P.D, he got along very well with the other members of the gang, even Pinkie-Pie. S.P.D S.P.D (S'pace '''P'etrol 'D'elta) is a school/peacekeeping organization that Jamiko & the Gang of Seven are all students at. S.P.D was founded to protect the world from the forces of chaos & evil. Mentors Nicole Watterson & Benson are the two lead mentors appointed by S.P.D to aid Jamiko & the Gang of Seven on their adventures. *'''Nicole Watterson: One of the team's mentors and Gumball mother. Most of the time, Nicole is very caring & surpportive to the team but sometimes loses her cool and goes nuts. She is partners with Benson in guiding the team on their missions. Nicole is the more calmer out of her and Benson and has more self-control. Back in the day, she and Benson were partners in S.P.D and had the skill to use their combined anger to become an energy being called Mr. Angry. *'Benson:' A walking gumball-machne and one of the team's two lead mentors. He has a short-fuse and tends to lose his temper really quicky, however he does know that Nicole has a bigger tember then he does, so he backs off if he yells at the team (including Nicole's son, Gumball). Back in the day, he and Nicole were partners in S.P.D and had the skill to use their combined anger to become an energy being called Mr. Angry. *'Skips:' An old friend of Benson's who works at S.P.D as the handyman. Because of his great age, he can use his wisdom to give the gang helpful advice on what ever troubles them. Classmates These are fellow students of S.P.D that are friends with Jamiko & the Gang of Seven. *'Penny Fitzgerald:' An antlered-peanut cheerleader and Gumball's Love-Intreast. A very nice girl and like to hang out with her friends and lives with her father, mother & little sister. She is good friends with Pinkie-Pie & Jamiko and also has feelings for Gumball, but the couple are both too shy to say how the feel to eachother. She may be sweet, but she can use her athletic & karate skills to help the team out in a fight. *'Pucca:' A sweet & kind little girl who does not normally talks, but if anyone gets her angry, she can become a powerful fighting machine who has seemly superhuman strength. *'Flame-Princess:' Finn's current girlfriend and the princess of the Fire-Kingdom. *'Spike:' A baby dragon, an old friend of Pinkie-Pie and a huge fan of Captain-Japan. *'Dee Dee:' A blonde cheerful-girl and sister to a student named Dexter. *'Jake:' Finn's adoptive brother, Jake is a magic-dog that can change his form at will. He is also the father of Lady-Rainacorn's pups. *'Lady Rainacorn:' Jake's lover. Lady is a Rainacorn, a unicorn/rainbow hybrid and the mother of Jake's pups *'Jake's Pups:' The Mane-6 Aside from Pinkie-Pie, the other members of the Mane-6 are also students at S.P.D. They are always willing to help the team in a battle whenever they can, since Pinkie is still their friend, and they were all very happy for her when she joined the Gang of Seven. *'Twilight-Sparkle:' The young unicorn student of Princess Celestia, who is very good at magic. Since she became a student at S.P.D, she has became very intrested in the alien-technology that the organization has to offer. She's good friends with Jamiko because of her intrest in his armor's tech. *'Rainbowdash: '''The fastest pegasus in the group and '''Scootaloos role-model. Highly loyle to her friends, but is also reckless and a bit of a prankster. In a fight, she has powerful kicks and can use the Sonic-Rainboom to send opponents flying. *'Fluttershy:' A shy but very kind pegasus. Her main skill is talking to animals and does not like to fight at all however when her friends are in trouble, she can get aggressive and use a trademark "Stare" on her opponents, causing them to back off. She became good friends with the other members of the Gang quite fast thanks to Pinkie's help. *'Applejack: The strongest member of the Mane-6 and '''Applebloom older sister. Applejack (or AJ as she likes to be called) is a down-to-earth kind of pony and the most mature. AJ likes to help out her fellow students when they need help and in a fight, she can either charge head first into her opponents and use powerful kicks. *'Rarity: '''The most stylish member of the Mane-6, Spike's love-intreast and '''Sweetiebelles older sister. A unicorn who's magic is used mainly for fashion, she can be a drama-queen sometimes but she is really kind and has great generosity. Out of all of the Mane-6, Rarity is the only one who knows martial arts, able to even use her front hoofs to punch her opponents. First-Squad This is a team of high-ranking S.P.D agents (like high-school seniors). *'Lin Chung: The Leader of First-Squad. *'''Mr. No Hands: *'Mystiqe Sonia:' *'Mighty-Ray:' *'Jumpy Ghost-Face:' Second-Squad Like First-Squad, Second-Sqaud are a team of S.P.D agents, but lower in rank. So they are envious of First Squad. *'Alpha-Girl Latifah:' *'Archer-Lee:' *'Hurricane-Lee:' *'Kowloon:' *'Golden-Eye Husky:'